Let Us Help
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: Years passed and the Winter War still looms over the Soul Society. Many lives have been lost and the Soul Reapers are in the brink of destruction by Aizen. Their only hope is to send two Soul Reapers into the past and put an end to Aizen's plan.
1. Destruction and a New Hope

_Years passed and the Winter War still looms over the Soul Society. Many lives have been lost and the Soul Reapers are in the brink of destruction by Aizen. Their only hope is to send two Soul Reapers into the past and put an end to Aizens plan. "My name is Yukiko Hitsugaya, Daughter of the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 10, Toshiro and Momo Hitsugaya." "My name is Kaizen Kurosaki, Son of the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 5, Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki." Hitsu/Hina, Ichi/Ruki, Oc/Oc._

_

* * *

  
_

**Yuki: Finally I uploaded this story! Took FOREVER, but thanks to my friend, Frankie; who saved me from my insanity, has given me the instructions to publish this story!**

**Chibi: Disclaimer! Yuki does not own any of the Bleach characters, except for Yukiko and Kaizen.**

**Yuki: I know! If I did, then… *thinks* I don't know… not sure what I would do.**

**Chibi: Without anything else to say, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Hurry! We have to get to the Twelfth Division before they find us!"

Toshiro Hitsugaya was running through the destructions of the Soul Society with three people behind him. One was his wife, Momo Hitsugaya, who he fell in love and got married. The two other people were in black cloaks hiding their faces inside the hoods where their faces cannot be seen. Around them was like World War 2 all over again, the buildings were destroyed, many Hollow and Soul Reaper bodies were scattered everywhere, and the smell of blood reeked the once pure, clean air.

"Come on you two, we're almost there!" yelled Momo as she turned her head to look at the two, who just nodded in silence. They were too busy analyzing their surroundings and keeping their spiritual energy hidden from the intruders that invaded the Soul Society. A nearby Arrancar happens to turn his head around and notice the four Soul Reapers running from the battle and flashed stepped in from of the white haired Captain sword in hand.

"Hey… where do you think you're going?" that's when the Arrancar leaped towards Toshiro, who barely had time to retrieve Hyourinmaru from his back, with the Zanpakuto ready for a slice. Putting his arms in front of his face, Toshiro braced for impact while closing his eyes. However, no pain was felt; no feel of the cold metal cutting through his skin, all he heard was the sound of metals colliding and Momo screaming his name. He carefully opened eyes and saw Momo standing in front of him, Tobiume in her hands, trying to block the Arrancar's attack.

"M-Momo!!" His only response from Momo was her yelling at him.

"Get Going! Toshiro!! I'll hold him off!!!"

"But Momo! You fight an Arrancar alone!"

"I'll be Fine!! Just Hurry!"

Finally giving up, Toshiro nodded and looked at the two cloaked figures standing behind him.

"Okay, let's move! We can't waste anytime!" the cloaked ones nodded and sprinted past Momo and the Arrancar heading straight for their destination. Toshiro stayed behind a little,

"Momo, be careful." With that he flashed stepped toward the large building. The Arrancar who was observing the whole scene got really tired of just standing there,

"I don't know what you all are planning, Soul Reaper, but you are going to die here and NOW!!" He did an uppercut towards Momo's face only to hit air as Momo, gracefully back flipped into safety.

"WHY! YOU!!" He charged at Momo Zanpakuto held high, and his eyes were bloodshot. Momo placed her hand softly at her Zanpakuto's tip as a pink fiery aura surrounded her body, enveloping the Soul Reaper.

"Snap. Tobiume!!"

**With Toshiro**

A suddenly spiritual energy boomed across the sky causing Toshiro to skid to a stop. Looking at the direction where they came from, where he left Momo to fight an Arrancar.

"Momo." Toshiro whispered quietly, hoping nothing has gone wrong with her. He turned his head back and continued his way. The three finally reached their destination and Nemu was waiting in front of a door that looked exactly like the gate to the World of the Living, only it was glowing green.

"Come here Captain Hitsugaya, the gate is ready for use now," said a calm Nemu. Her father was fighting the Head Captain in the battlefield. Many remaining Soul Reapers from this Division were working extremely hard, running around to different computers, yelling orders, and were looking for a ray of hope. Toshiro motioned the two cloaks forward and they stood in front of the gate as it opens to a warp light. Toshiro really looked at the shorter one of the cloaks and addressed to that person.

"Be careful, alright?"

The addressed person removed their hood to reveal their face. It was a young girl around 15 years old. She has white hair like Toshiro, but her eyes had the warm chocolate flow like Momo. Her Zanpakuto was attached to her back like Toshiro's but only a lot thicker and the sash that held it in place was sky blue. She leaped into Toshiro's arms and hugged as if she'll never let go, with small tears running down her cheeks.

"I will, Daddy, I promise you, we'll make the future all better, you don't have to worry."

"I know you won't fail." He hugged his daughter with so much love, and then he lifted his head to look at the other person.

"You take care of her, understand?"

The person removed their hood and underneath was a young boy of 15, with jet black hair and brown eyes. He looked So much like Ichigo Kurosaki, only his scowl was as much as Ichigo's, like he has smiled to many times it stuck to it, but preferred to Ichigo's trademark.

"Don't need to say, I will always protect her, with everything I have."

_He's exactly like him… _thought Toshiro for a quick second, only to be interrupted by Nemu's voice.

"If you please, step into the gates and we'll begin the process."

The girl released her hold on Toshiro and went to stand next to the Ichigo look-a-like. Just before they stepped into the light, Toshiro, called back to them,

"Good Luck, Yukiko, Kaizen…"

Looking back at him, them smiled, nodded, and jumped into the bright, warped, vortex, going 20 years in the past.

* * *

**Yuki: WOO!!!!!!!!!!!! My hands HURT!!!!**

**Chibi: Well, that's what you get.**

**Yuki: I can't help it!! It's the first day of school and I'm dead tired!!**

**Chibi: *sighs* Whatever. Please review, it would really help us if you do, any improvement on anything is fine.**

**Yuki: YES! CLICK THE SHINY GREEN BUTTON JUST BELOW!!**

**~Chibi and Yuki~**


	2. Appearance

Yukiko's POV

So many lights were flashing all around us, it was blinding and confusing at first, but we got the hang of it after a while. We were just floating through the time tunnel that flowed with different colors. I glanced at Kaizen who was looking at the open space behind me as if… watching.

"Kai? What's wrong…? There are no Quantum Time Zombies behind me is there?!" my voice cracked a bit when I said zombies. I've grown a fear of anything ghostly or dead, (ironic isn't it, being a Soul Reaper and all) ever since Ichigo, who I have permission to call him Uncle, brought back a device from the World of the Living a few months ago, before the invasion started, called a Wii. It came with a game called Fatal Frame 4 and when I played… I was never the same again.

Kaizen shook his head, eyes still glued behind me, with a shock expression.

"Yuki… Behind you."

Turning my head slowly, I caught on, to what he was looking at. It was a time, recorded from the past; it was not a happy time though. It played the time exactly when Aizen and Ichimaru were standing in front of my dad smiling as if hiding something behind them. My Dad flashed stepped between the two and found himself standing there, in horror, in front of my bleeding to death mom.

"_Momo, no…"_ his voice was broken in fear, sadness, and pain.

"_Heh, found her, guess I shouldn't have left her lying around,"_ said Aizen.

My eyes widen in shock and fear, "Stop… Please… Make it Stop!!!" My voice screech through the time tunnel, bouncing off its eternity walls. Tears are pouring down my face as I continued to watch the time memory. I watched my Dad summon Hyourinmaru's Bankai and soar towards Aizen only to be cut open through his torso and the icy wings crumble into pieces.

"_It's the wrong season, but I'd rather like seeing ice this time of year."_

It was too much for me, hearing Aizen's voice made me want to puke. Even though I wasn't there, I can feel the stab of his sword in my gut, and the emotions were filling me up to the tip of my head. Kaizen can feel my emotions and reacted quickly.

"Yukiko, calm down, that was in the past and don't forget we are here to fix it!"

I really hated his inspiring talks, but it did help me a little.

"Thanks, Kaizen… look, it's your Mom and Dad!" We looked below us and saw another time memory of Ichigo and Rukia.

"_Look, we don't have time for your Soul Reaper nonsense! I have to capture him, I mean me, I mean I'm not sure what I mean!"_ Ichigo-memory, pointed at Rukia-memory.

Kaizen chuckled at the scene, "I guess this is where they met Kon."

I nodded in agreement while I watched Auntie Rukia flash an explanation that had Chappy characters on it, get and insult from Ichigo, and he get whack in the face by the notebook. It faded after a while and the tunnel became really dark.

"We're here now."

20 Years Ago

Normal POV

Everything is quiet in the Soul Society; all Soul Reapers are in their respected Divisions doing who knows what. Suddenly a voice boomed through the Divisions, that voice was Head Captain Ukitake (1)

"All Captains and Lieutenants are to report to the First Division immediately, for an important meeting."

In the Tenth Division, our favorite white haired Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, is sitting on his desk signing as many paper works as he can before the meeting. He would have been finished if only his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, had done her share of the work and not go out drinking Sake with Renji or Hisagi. Sighing as he finished his last paper work, he stood and stretched from many non-stop days of writing and walked quickly to the First Division. When he closed in on the large doors, he spotted Rangiku standing there waiting for him, and smiling like an idiot with someone behind her.

_What is she grinning about… and who is that?_

As he finally approached the two, he found out that the person is none other than Momo Hinamori, smiling at him.

"Momo… What are you doing here? You shouldn't be walking yet, you're still in recovery."

Captain Unohana walked up from behind Momo and explained why she was out of the 4th Division.

"She has been recovered many weeks ago, and during that time she has been training mentally and physically. She is now prepared to go back in her duties as Lieutenant of the 5th Division and go back into battle."

Nodding in approval Toshiro thanked the Captain as she went inside the large doors.

"Oh, Captain! Momo! I'm so happy that you two are now able to see each other and not in the Infirmary. Aw! You two would make such a really cute couple!"

The two younger Soul Reapers stared at her with wide eyes and exclaimed at the same time, "Rangiku!!" "Rangiku-san!"

Laughing it off, she pushed the two inside the doors and taking their rightful place in line. All the Captains stood in front of the Head Captain while all the Lieutenants stood behind their Captains. Coughing into his fist Ukitake began the meeting.

"I called you all here for two important reasons, first I would like to introduce our new 5th Division Captain and a new Lieutenant. I'm sure you all know them as a friend and comrade. Please come in."

As if on cue the giant doors opened up to reveal an orange haired Soul Reaper, wearing a Haori over his Soul Reaper clothes and a raven haired girl standing behind him. At the same time they both walked forward and the identity of the two was revealed. The orange hair was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki and the raven hair was Rukia Kuchiki. Kenpachi smiled so much that it was probably ear-to-ear. Ichigo took his place in front of Momo and smiled at her.

"Hey, Momo."

Quickly bowing to her new Captain and addressed him directly, "Hello, Captain Kurosaki!"

Waving off her bow, he just smiled and replied to her, "Naw, just call me Ichigo, Kurosaki is too formal for me. Besides we're friends aren't we? Not as Captain and Lieutenant."

Lifting her head, she really grew fond of him, even though they just met.

All is silent, until Zaraki's laughter filled the room, "Ahahaha!!! Hey, Ichigo, guess what!? This means that we can fight each other Everyday!"

Ichigo's eyes widen and pointed his finger at Kenpachi's face.

"Hell No! I'm Never Fighting You!! Find someone else!!"

"Oh, are you scared to take me on? Have you gotten weak since our last fight?"

"You wanna start something?!"

"What if I am?"

"Enough! Please, Captain Zaraki and Captain Kurosaki go back to your places," Ukitake was watching the two bicker, but had enough when they were going no where.

"Now, I would like to make some arrangements, Lieutenant Hinamori and Lieutenant Matsumoto, with your permission, switch squads."

The said Soul Reapers looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

_Thank you Head Captain Ukitake!! Now maybe Captain and Momo will finally start a relationship!_ Thought Rangiku. The two walked and passed each other to their rightful spot, but Rangiku was stopped before she even got near to Ichigo.

"Ah, Lieutenant Matsumoto, can you not go to the 5th Division, but go to the 3rd Division? Lieutenant Kuchiki has requested to be there from the very beginning."

Rangiku looked at the 3rd Division and saw her new Captain, Gin Ichimaru (2) who was smiling and waving at her. Sighing to herself she walked towards Gin and took her place behind him. Nodding with sureness, Ukitake continued the meeting.

"Now that that's out of the way, the second reason I called you is because there is a presence coming this way, it is alien to me, because I could not figure out the spiritual pressure belongs to and where it came from. All I know is that there are two and are heading in this direction."

Soifon acted quickly, "Head Captain, do you want me to post my Ops team around the Divisions?"

Shaking his head, Ukitake answered her,

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Why not, Head Captain?" asked Captain Kuchiki.

Sighing "Because, they are already here."

As if on cue, to ball of light appeared behind everyone in the room. All the Captains and Lieutenants turned around quickly and watched what it was.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" Momo began. She knew not to call him 'Little Shiro' in a meeting with all the Captains there.

"Momo, stand behind me…" Nodding at her Captain's order she stepped behind him as he took a grip on Hyourinmaru.

The balls of light began to dislocate and slowly formed white figures of two people. One was short and the other was as tall as Ichigo. Their spiritual energy, however, felt familiar, the short one had a mixture to Hitsugaya and Hinamori's spiritual energy, and the tall one was the same, only it was familiar with Ichigo and Rukia. Suddenly the light began to grow dim, from the toes the light started to reveal them. As it reached their faces Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Ichigo, and Rukia all gasped as they saw the faces of the two intruders. The short one was a girl that looked exactly like Momo, the only difference is that her hair was white and her eyes are teal. Her Zanpakuto was perched on her back like Toshiro, only the sash that held it in place was sky blue. The second person was a boy and looked exactly like Ichigo, only his hair was black and his eyes were grey with a tint of brown. The hair was spiked up like Ichigo, but the back of his hair grew a little only to the shoulders. His Zanpakuto was also on his back, but there were two blades and were positioned to be a X.

Ukitake was the first to recover, and smiled upon the newcomers.

"Excuse me! Who are you and please tell us why you are here?" Though he said it politely it had a tone that probably meant, 'Why have you invaded the Soul Society' or 'come up with the wrong answer and we'll cut you down.'

The girl was the first to speak,

"My name is Yukiko Hikaruko."

Then the boy spoke next,

"I'm Kaizen Sorashou."

"And we are here to make a change."


	3. Questions

**Yuki: Chapter Three is here! AND I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SO SOONER!!!!**

**Chibi: o.o you came back? I thought you were sick!**

**Yuki: I was, but… I felt the need to write again.**

**Chibi: uh-huh… Well, to those who read the second chapter, I would like to explain a few things:**

**I decided that Ukitake should be Head Captain, because for two reasons; first, Captain Ukitake is much nicer and is very easy to write with him as Head Captain, I can picture him as one too. Second, I'm not much of a fan with the first Head Captain… he scares me… but I really like his power though. He's kinda hard for me to write.**

**I let Gin be back in the Squads because I think he's not the type of person who wants to take over the two worlds. Well in my opinion. SO YEA I DO LIKE GIN!**

**Yuki: Sorry if it kinda confused anyone.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**Chibi: Tally-hoe! To the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legend**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

"_Mind Conversation"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Kaizen's POV**

When we arrived at our time destination, all that was going on are us getting interrogated and having all their Zanpakutos pointing at our heads!! Thankfully Yuki came up with an idea to not reveal our names… last names anyway.

"Make a change? Are you both ridiculously stupid! That is nearly impossible, and just the two of you? What difference will it make?" shot Captain Kurosutchi while moving his fingers as if calculating.

"It is true we are here to make a change. I hear that you need help in the upcoming Winter War. We are here to lend our assistance in any possible way." Yuki's voice sounded exactly like Uncle Tou-Tou… the way the tone is spoken up, the seriousness in her eyes.

"How can we be sure you're not going to turn on us? How can we trust you?" asked Soifon.

With a sigh I answered this time, "You're just going to deal with it."

"Why don't we test them? Battle situation, I mean," Ichigo thought up after a minute of silence.

"Excellent! I wanna fight you boy!" Zaraki pointed at me. "You look just like Kaien," I heard my mother's breath hitched a little, "use to spar with him; he was pretty strong let's see if you're the same."

I was about to answer, but Yuki placed her arm in front of me blocking my path, and suggested another idea.

"Why not a double battle? Captain Kurosaki and Captain Hitsugaya, with your permission, fight the both of us in a tag-team battle."

I heard Zaraki yell out 'Hey!!' that he wasn't picked to join the fight, while everyone else looked at the Head Captain.

"I like the idea, however, as she said, with the two Captain's permission," pointed out Ukitake.

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head before looking at Toshiro, who was still deciding if he should battle them.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I really think you shouldn't fight them, we don't even know them!" inputted Momo.

With a sigh he gave her his answer, "It'll be okay, trust me. Very well, I will fight you both."

"Excellent, let us go to the Sixth Division's training grounds, since the Eleventh Divisions was destroyed. It will begin in an hour, Captain Kuchiki, if you will?" The Head Captain looked at Byakuya, how bowed and walked out of the room with everyone else following. Yuki began to walk, when I grabbed her shoulder and made her stay behind with me.

"Yuki! What were you thinking! One's already enough, but the both of us! I thought you were the smart one?!"

Yuki just looked at me and said in a happy tone of voice, "I dunno, just didn't want you having all the fun I guess."

I just stood there in front of her with my eyes wide, until I heard my Dad call at us,

"Oi! You two get over here! We're going to my Division… that sounded weird."

Sighing to myself, I glanced at Yuki, who was looking at me with a smile that beat the sun and took my hand and ran after my younger Dad. This was going to be a very long mission.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo and Rukia were escorting Yukiko and Kaizen to the 5th Divisions, but didn't notice the newcomer, Kaizen, was staring at them.

_Mom, you look at beautiful when you are young, and Dad, oh Dad! You look so strong here and now, even with your battle scars. I hope to be as strong as you someday._

"…zen. Kaizen!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kaizen looked up to see Yukiko staring at him with worried eyes, while Ichigo and Rukia was just observing.

"Kaizen, are you alright? You were spacing out on me." Yukiko said while grasping his arm.

Shaking his head he's just saying 'nothing is wrong' and walked forward leaving Yukiko standing there in place. That is, until she heard Rukia's voice,

"Yukiko, are you coming?"

"Coming!!"

When they reached the Captain's Office of the 5th Division, Ichigo was about to turn the knob of his new office, until a certain white haired captain and his lieutenant turned the corner and headed straight for them.

"Hey, Toshiro! Momo! What's going on?" yelled Ichigo with a small wave.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kuro--- **Captain** Kurosaki." But again, Ichigo just ignored Toshiro's words and went on with the conversation.

"So what brings you two here?"

"We want to talk with you and Kuchiki-san, and it involves you two, too." Momo answered while glancing at Kaizen and Yukiko.

Kaizen's eyes stayed neutral; however, Yukiko and Toshiro were having, what looks like a heated staring contest. They stood there looking at each other wanting to see who will make the first move.

"Yuki!"

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

But sadly the two didn't want to move, so Kaizen and Ichigo had to drag them inside the office, who are still staring at each other. Once everyone was seated, Toshiro decided to break it, "Okay, we want the truth, who are you?! What is your true identity?"

Kaizen just stared at his past uncle with wide eyes and Yuki just sat there dazed.

"W-wha? What are you talking about, We're Yukiko Hikaruko and Kaizen Sorashou, these are our true identity, what makes you think wrong?"

Rukia spoke up, "Because of the way your appearances are, you Kaizen look exactly like Ichigo, but have the exact same eye and hair color as mine, as for Yukiko, she looks exactly like Momo, but have the same hair and eye color as Captain Hitsugaya."

"And not to mention that your spiritual energy, Kaizen, is the mixture of Captain Kuro… Ichigo, and Kuchiki-san, same goes with Yukiko with Toshiro and mine," added Momo.

"Hey! Why didn't you guys tell me!!" complained Ichigo.

At the same time Rukia and Toshiro answered, "Because you suck at sensing spiritual energy."

"So, now that we know, really, who are you?" asked Toshiro one last time.

Kaizen's mind just went blank and all he can say was either, 'um' or 'uh'.

"NO, HARUHI! IT'S REGULAR OL' TUNA! IT'S BY NO MEANS FANCY!!!!!!!"

Everyone just stared at Yukiko, who was daydreaming again, with terrified eyes, but Kaizen was immune to Yukiko's random loud outburst.

"Ouran, Yuki?"

Smiling at Kaizen, "Yea, I was craving for Tuna earlier, guess I must have wanted it so bad, I thought of Ouran. Sorry."

"Enough!! Just tell us who you two really are!!!" exclaimed a really pissed off Toshiro, who was hoping that Yukiko might spill it because she was out of it during the conversation and didn't know what Kaizen said.

"Didn't Kaizen tell you? I'm Yukiko Hikaruko and he's Kaizen Sorashou, weren't you paying attention at all, Da--- Toshiro."

"_You almost spilled our secret! What's wrong with you! You know your Dad is a freaking prodigy, he can pick up any miss said word you say and backfire it at you!"_

_I know, I know!! Just keep it down a little, the other spirits might hear us, especially Hyourinmaru._

A black butterfly flew through the window and landed on Momo's fingertips as she relayed the message aloud for all to hear.

"All Captains, Lieutenants and the two new Soul Reapers are to go to the 6th Division's large training grounds, right now, that is all."

Ichigo stood up and placed Zangetsu on his back and walked towards the door and looked at Yukiko and Kaizen.

"Time to see what you're really made of, and who you really are."

* * *

**Yuki: Whew, there goes Chapter 3!**

**Chibi: Why did you have to leave it as a cliffhanger?**

**Yuki: Because! I'm still working in it! **

**Chibi: You write these scenes all the time, why are you hesitating all of a sudden?**

**Yuki: Because! I have some cool ideas and I want it to flow beautifully.**

**Chibi: You just sounded like Yumichika.**

**Yuki: So!!! I like him! Especially his feathers.**

**Chibi: Whatever. Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter.**

* * *

_"Yuki, are you okay? Your back is bleeding!"_

_"I'm okay Kaizen. I think, we can use them now."_

_"Are you sure? Won't the energy give us away?"_

_"I'm sure. And it's okay."_

_"Alright. Then, you first."_

_"Flutter, Kurochou!"_

_"Descend from the moons, Hane Ookami!"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Next Chapter:** Let the Fight Begin!

**See you next time!!**

**~Yuki and Chibi~  
**


	4. Let the Fight Begin!

Yuki: Made it with chapter 4!!

Chibi: Finally. What have you been doing?

Yuki: Well, I went swimming, my cousins and I were to go to Fright Fest at Six Flags, today, I was playing Zelda Twilight Princess, Call of Duty; Nazi Zombies, and Fatal Frame.

Chibi: Why?!

Yuki: Because it's fun.

Chibi: I want to thank you **AznVKai**, for always reviewing this story, I know we just started, you always made us write more, every time you review. Thanks.

Yuki: Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!!

Chibi: Please just go on with the story.

* * *

**Legend**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

~Mind Connection~

**Spirit talking in the real world**

"_Spirit talking in the mind"_

Singing

* * *

Upon walking towards the 6th division's Training grounds, Yukiko and Kaizen were speaking to each other through their mind link; they didn't want to risk their parents hearing on what they are saying.

~Kaizen, are you alright? ~ asked Yukiko with so much concern in her voice. She was referring to the time when Kaizen zoned out in the 5th Division hallways.

~I'm fine, really, just… thinking about a lot of things. ~ Kaizen said with the utmost sincere. In reality, Kaizen was hurt; he misses his mother and father, even though they are walking right in front of him. Just the thought of his mother and father, in the future, hugging and praising him whenever he goes enter a fight or accomplishing a mission. Yukiko saw through the words and saw the sadness in his eyes and placed her hand against his arm, gently.

~ You know, you can talk to me about it. I will always listen to you. ~ Yukiko said in a soft and loving voice. Her words flowed through him like lukewarm water against his ears and mind.

~ I know that you will always be there for me, thank you. I just miss---~

The mind connection was cut suddenly, due to Yukiko bumping into Toshiro, who was walking in front of her along with Momo.

"Hey!! What was that about!! You know it's rude to stop walking when someone is behind you!!" yelled Yukiko while giving her dad a cold glare.

"Well, it's also rude to do a mind connection while someone is talking to you!!" shot back Toshiro. Kaizen sweat dropped at the two while Ichigo and Rukia chuckled, and Momo just smiled and shook her head.

"Ha-ha, come on guys, we're already here," informed Ichigo before opening the doors to reveal all the Captains there waiting and many other Soul Reapers.

"Whoa, large crowd, huh, Yukiko," Kaizen jabbed a little poke on Yukiko's face.

"Yup," agreed Yukiko.

Head Captain Ukitake, stepped forward while coughing into his hand, "Alright, now that you four are here, let's get this fight started. Remember, I don't want any dead Soul Reapers today, so don't go killing each other."

Soifon stepped up from her place in the Captains line and stood on the middle of the training grounds.

"Captains on the north side, and newbies on the south, on my 'go' you will start."

As said, the Soul Reapers went to their respected spots, Ichigo and Toshiro were having their own little discussion.

"Toshiro, I'll take on Yukiko, you can take care of Kaizen."

"No, I want to fight Yukiko, I want to see her battle style and abilities. So I'll take..." sadly for the two, they didn't here Soifon yell out 'Begin!!" and didn't see the future kids rushing towards them. Yukiko held her Zanpakuto gracefully in her hand, ready to strike and stab, and Kaizen had both his Zanpakutos in each hand twirling it very fast, like flags. Ichigo looked up and wrapped his hand around Zangetsu, which the wrapping slid off the blade, and placed it in front of him to block Kaizen's attack.

Yukiko, however, was still far away from Toshiro, which gave him a little more time to get Hyourinmaru in his hands and get into a battle stance. Smirking at her father's idea, Yukiko placed a pretty good amount of Spiritual Energy onto her feet and shunpoed towards Toshiro, making her look like she disappeared, and reappear again a few feet closer to him, then disappearing again. Toshiro saw through her pattern and strategy, acting quickly, Toshiro swung Hyourinmaru forward as if Yukiko would pop out in front of him. However, he was wrong; the blade did not hit anything but the air itself.

_What!_

"What are you swinging at?" Yukiko's voice whispered behind Toshiro, as he jerked his head around to see Yukiko standing there with a leg lifted to her waist, before kicking Toshiro straight on the back, sending him flying forward. All he earned was 'ahs' and 'Ooo' from his Division, Captains, and Momo.

"Toshiro! Are you alright?!" asked Momo.

"I'm fine," Toshiro said as he wiped a little dust from his face, he glanced at Yukiko for a moment before shifting his eyes to Ichigo and Kaizen. Those two were having a heated swordplay, swing after swing, block after block, Ichigo and Kaizen just kept going at each other. That is, until Ichigo lost his balance due to Kaizen making an X out of his two Zanpakutos before slicing them against one another and sending a white aura cross towards Ichigo, unexpectedly. Ichigo's eyes widen and grasped Zangetsu with both hands before placing the blade to his side and yelled out, "Getsuga Tenshou!!"

White and black, black and white, collided together creating a spiral vortex between them. It impact on the two attacks sent the two off their feet. The 5th Division Captain jumped to the 10th Division Captain as the smoke was trying to clear.

"Damn, they are good, were did they learn to fight like this?" asked Ichigo.

"Their style is not like any, who are they?" suddenly they heard giggling throughout the room; it sounded like a little girl from a horror film. Ichigo and Toshiro's eyes widen was they saw Yukiko appear right in front of them and twirling. Ichigo, who was caught off guard, swung Zangetsu and sliced Yukiko's back causing her to shunpoed back to a safer distance, Kaizen quickly running after her.

"Yuki, are you okay? Your back is bleeding!" Kaizen said urgently. Yukiko just closed her eyes and placed a hand on his sleeve.

"I'm okay, Kaizen. I think, we can use them now." Kaizen knew what she meant, but why would she do it? It would jeopardize their whole plan.

"Are you sure? Won't the energy give us away?"

Shaking her head, "I'm sure, and it's okay." Sighing to himself, Kaizen gave in, "Alright, you first." Yukiko nodded and took a step forward. Ichigo and Toshiro got really curious and took their battle stances once again.

"Oi, Toshiro, what do you think they are talking about?"

"I don't know, Kurosaki, but just be ready." Toshiro was ready to call on his Shikai when needed.

Yukiko lifted her Zanpakuto high in the air and closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath and letting it out she called,

"**Flutter, Kurochou!!" **

Her blade grew black and red lines wrapped around it eerily, then shattered into a thousand pieces and the pieces just floated in the air.

"Amazing!" gasped Head Captain Ukitake.

The black glass like pieces opened up to form little black butterflies with red line designs on their wings. Yukiko stood there in the middle of the clouds of black butterflies.

Toshiro tightened his grip as he stared at Yukiko, but something caught his attention. Just looking at her, made him feel as if he was looking at Momo herself, the way she poses, the way her hair dances in the wind, and her eyes glowed with determination.

"**Descend from the moons, Hane Ookami!"**

All eyes went to Kaizen as he struck his two blades onto the floor, but the blades just went right through the wooden floor and reappeared as two white lights. Soon the white lights began to form into two white wolf figures with wings near their shoulder blades. The first wolf had pure red eyes that, as if it can see right through your thoughts, and the second wolf had pure blue eyes that should kindness and forgiveness, but both bared their fangs.

"Man, I could have fought with those little pups," sighed Zaraki. "It's okay Kenny! Maybe later you can play with them!" chirped Yachiru who was on his shoulder.

"Here we come!!" yelled Yukiko and she raised her hand and all the butterflies flew towards the two Captains, who jumped to the side, only to be caught by one of the wolves. Ichigo was paying attention to Kaizen's moves and say something.

_The way he moves, the way he attacks, it's so familiar._

_Ichigo, I cannot believe you still do not know who they are yet._

_What are you talking about, old man?_

_Ya' really are that stupid, huh King?_

_Shiro! I don't understand! What are you two talking about!!_

_You'll find out sooner or later._

Ichigo placed his blade in front of his face to protect himself from getting bitten by the red wolf.

"Hey! Watch out, don't kill him!!" yelled Kaizen.

**I'm sorry, but it was his fault for not keeping his guard up.**

Toshiro was having as much trouble, everywhere he went there would always be at least 100 butterflies behind him or anywhere he turned. Yukiko stood still while moving her arm to navigate where the butterflies should go and the blue eyed wolf stood by her side.

**Are you having fun?**

Smiling, "Yes I am. Why don't you join?"

**No, I'm alright.**

"Okay then."

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru!!"

Yukiko jumped away from the icy dragon as it swooped from the sky and tried to attack her. Tohsiro panted from dodging all her butterflies and found an opening to attack. Yukiko didn't like this and decided to attack. She began to dance and twirl on the spot and the butterflies did the same, only surrounding Toshiro.

_What's going on?!_

_Toshiro, be careful! She's going to attack!!_

All was silent, until Yukiko's voice filled the air and it was her singing.

Say my name  
So I will know you're back you're here again  
For a while  
Oh let us share  
The memories that only we can share  
Together

Tell me about  
The days before I was born  
How we were as children

Her voice sounded so sad and hurt, it broke Momo and Rukia's heart to listen to a young girl sing. Toshiro didn't pay much attention to the black butterflies, but the words that filled the air.

"Hey, what's going on!" thought out Ichigo aloud.

You touch my hand  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again

We breath the air  
Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?  
You're not aware  
Your hands keep still  
You just don't know that I am here

Suddenly the butterflies swirled into one and created for the little Captain, complete darkness.

"What kind of power does she have?" asked Toshiro. Hyourinamru's voice roared into his head. _"__Be careful, Hitsugaya her power is to manipulate people in utter insanity."_

It hurts too much  
I pray now that soon you're released  
To where you belong

You touch my hand  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again

"Toshiro!!" yelled Ichigo.

Screams of pain was heard through the dark, black clouds that surrounded the white haired Captain. Yukiko's attack seemed to go inside Toshiro's head and he thought he was being split in half, but it was just the butterflies touching him gently on the head.

Please say my name  
Remember who I am  
You will find me in the world of yesterday  
You drift away again  
Too far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am

"NO!! SHIRO-CHAN!!!!!" screamed Momo as his cry filled her ears. Yukiko just kept singing until a hand grabbed her shoulder and made her lose her concentration.

"Yuki!! That's enough! Do you know who are you fighting against!?" yelled Kaizen. When his words registered into her head, Yukiko completely stopped and froze at the spot and her Zanpakuto reverted back into a katana, leaving a very tired Toshiro kneeling on the floor.

"Toshiro!!" Momo ran towards him and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay? Shiro-chan!" Blinking out his confusion, Toshiro looked up at Momo and nodded, "I'm fine." The Head Captain sighed in relief and looked at Yukiko, who was having a meltdown.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" repeating her words over and over again. Ichigo and Rukia walked up to her, "It's okay, and you didn't kill him did you? So it's alright." Yukiko's head shot up and stared at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Kill?! Kill?! I tried to kill him?! No!! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!"

"Yukiko!! Stop it!! You did not kill him!!" yelled Kaizen trying to snap her out of it.

Then that's when Yukiko said these words and had everyone questioning:

"I'm Sorry!! I Didn't Mean to Try to Kill You!! Daddy!!!"

* * *

**Yuki: …….**

**Chibi: HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!**

**Yuki: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! IT MADE THE STORY kinda COMPLICATED!!!**

**Chibi: BUT STILL!! **

**Yuki: WHATEVER!!! *walks away***

**Chibi: FINE!! *walks away***

**Unknown person: They'll be back don't worry, now you if can just press the green button! Thanks!**


	5. Let the Truth Be Told

* * *

Unknown Person: Um, yeah, Yuki and Chibi are still mad at each other, so I guess I'll be hosting this chapter, my name is Rin and along side me is an anime guess star: Allen Walker from D. Gray Man!!

Allen: *bows* Thank you! Thank you!

Rin: Thanks for coming, I know you are busy looking for Innocence and all, but thank you again for taking this time to help with this.

Allen: My pleasure. Now, Yuki and Chibi do not own Bleach, it belongs to its rightful owner.

Rin: So, onto the story.

* * *

**Legend**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

~Mind Connection~

**Spirit talking in the real world**

"_Spirit talking in the mind"_

Singing

* * *

No one couldn't believe it, were they hearing right? Was the sound of the explosion that loud that it made everyone start hearing things? No sadly, it wasn't a trick, Yukiko Hikaru… Hitsugaya, just spilled the most top secret information that could jeopardize the whole mission, or maybe the entire world's future!

"What did you just called me?" asked Toshiro as he stood up straight with Momo at his side. Yukiko's eyes just stayed blank and said nothing. "Answer Me!!" pushed an angry Toshiro.

"Toshiro, stop it! She's hurt mentally and physically, when she is healed she can answer our questions." Toshiro looked at Momo and sighed, "Fine." It was then Captain Unohana stepped forward along with 5 other members of the 4th Division and walked to Kaizen who was holding Yukiko in his arms.

"If I may, I will take Miss Yukiko to my Division for medical treatments." Unohana smiled to Kaizen, who looked down at the small frame in his arm and handed her to one of the muscular 4th Division Soul Reaper. He had to watch her go out of sight, and her eyes were wide open but her mind was deep within her soul.

_Yuki, I'm so sorry… please forgive me, I should have stopped you sooner. If only… if only I was stronger._

**But you are strong,** hummed Mizuki, the blue eyed wolf spirit.

"No, I am not, if I was strong, then this would have never happened."

**Idiot, that is not what Mizuki is taking about, **sighed Akane, the red eyed wolf spirit.

"Then what are you talking about?"

Closing her eyes Mizuki said in her softest voice, **In time, young one, you will know the answer.**

Suddenly Head Captain Ukitake came forward and placed a hand on Kaizen's shoulder, "Come to my office, there is much to discuss." He then leaned over to whisper in Kaizen's ear, "I know who you really are and Miss Yukiko." Hearing upon this Kaizen's eyes widen and stared at the ill man before nodding his head and began following him only to be stopped by Ichigo.

"Ukitake, where are you taking him?" asked Ichigo. Stopping Ukitake turned around, "Ah, thank you for reminding me, Ichigo. Can Rukia, Momo, Toshiro and you come with us to my office?" The said four looked at each other and nodded. The six left and everyone was to clean up the 6th Division's training grounds.

As they reached to the Head Captain's office, they noticed the doors were open and inside the room had Ukitake's desk and 5 chairs in front of it with a table and on it were 5 cups of hot tea.

"Please take a seat, so we can talk," ushered Ukitake at the 5 Soul Reapers, who complied and sat in their seats. "Now, I want to hear your opinion, Toshiro."

Toshiro looked at Kaizen and addressed to him, "Who are you really, you keep saying that your names are Kaizen Sorashou and Yukiko Hikaruko, but those are not your real names. Plus, at the end of our battle, Yukiko addressed me as 'Daddy'; I want to know the real truth here."

Kaizen just looked at the wooden floor and debated if he should tell the truth.

_Shit, I'm stuck here! What should I do!? Should I tell them? What if Yuki doesn't approve? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!_

~Kaizen…~

Kaizen's head shot up and scanned the room, surprising the others.

"What's going on!? What's wrong with you, do you hear something?" asked Ichigo and Rukia.

"Shh…" silenced Kaizen.

~Yukiko? ~

Yukiko's voice was quiet and weak as she spoke to him,

~Kaizen… where are… you? ~

~I'm at Ukitake's office right now, along with our parents. ~

~… … … … They want to… know, do they? ~

~Yes, they do… ~

~… … … … Tell them. ~

~What?! Are you serious?! Are you sure? ~

~Yes, I'm sure… … they know too much. ~

~There's another reason is there… ~

~I want… I want to hug my daddy… again. ~

Kaizen listened to these words and found that in their mind connection, Yukiko was crying. Crying that she missed her Mother and Father very much. Without even realizing it, he too, was crying as well. Rukia looked at Kaizen and leaned in and hugged him, "It's okay, please tell us what you are not telling us, so that you won't have to cry anymore."

"_Rukia, why are you so passionate to this boy?_

_Because, Sode no Shirayuki, whenever I look into his eyes, I feel… warm and happy._

"Rukia?"

She looked to Ichigo and saw his eyes widen.

"I think you now know who you are to him… am I correct?" asked Ukitake.

"We can't be so sure, but it's also impossible," said Rukia as she looked at Kaizen. "Is it true, tell me the truth, who am I to you, call me what feel like is right."

Kaizen buried his face and sniffed Rukia's scent, he missed her smell so much, he never wanted to let go.

"Mom…" This word flowed into Rukia's ears and a smile brought up to her face.

"How can this be? Rukia, if he is calling you his mom, then who is his father?"

This earned Ichigo a slap on the back of his head by Rukia, "You really are stupid, why don't you just look at him and tell me what you see."

Ichigo leaned in on Kaizen and looked hard.

"Kurosaki are you that dumb? You are his father!" yelled Toshiro out of impatience.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE MY KID?! I MEAN, I'M YOUR FATHER?!?!?" screamed Ichigo, which didn't really suit him. Kaizen looked at his Dad and nodded.

"Wait a minute, if Kaizen is your child, then that means…" began Momo.

"Yukiko is our child," finished Toshiro.

Ukitake nodded and smiled, "Yes, she is your child; she takes after Momo's beautiful appearance and your hair, eyes and smarts, Little Shiro."

Shaking his head Toshiro couldn't believe it, "No, no, it's impossible, they look like they're 15 years old and how could they possibly be our child. I can't have a daughter with Momo; she was in a coma for so many months!"

"That's because, we are from the future," said Kaizen.

The young prodigy objected, "Impossible, you can't be from the future, you must have gotten that from a Fictional story book."

"It's true, let me show you, but first let's go see Yukiko, she show you the truth." The sixth Flash Step to the 4th Division to see the other future child. They met up with Captain Unohana and she told them what room Yukiko was currently in.

"She is in room 301." The group thanked the Captain and headed to that room, only to open the door to a Yukiko sitting upright looking out the window.

"Yukiko…" began Kaizen. The said girl turned her head and had a smile on her face.

"You came… I'm so glad." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

Momo came forward next to her bed and held her hand against her own "Is it true? Is it true that you are Toshiro and my child from the future?" No answer was given; only that Yukiko picked up her Mother's hand and placed it against her cheek and hummed.

"Yes, I am your child and I will prove it to you."

A wave of Yukiko's Spirit Energy engulfed the group and the whole room began to dissolve. "Hey, what's going on?!" asked Ichigo loudly.

"Shh!! Ichigo you idiot!" whispered Rukia harshly.

"Yukiko is using her spirit energy to project her memories to let us all see them," answered Ukitake.

Momo looked up and saw herself in the future holding a small pink bundle in her arms with Toshiro, who is taller now and looked more matured, looking at the small little face. This memory was about the day Yukiko came into the world and saw her parents for the first time, all that was heard was Yukiko's cute little baby giggles and Toshiro placed his finger towards her and wiggled it.

"Oh, Shiro-chan…" awed Momo.

Toshiro just stared at himself and blushed, until the scene changed to when Yukiko was 5 years old. The real Yukiko started singing again, but this time it was happier,

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why.

The scene is when Yukiko met Kaizen for the first time and it was during a picnic between the Kurosaki and Hitsugaya family. Yukiko and Kaizen were running through the grassy fields as their parents watched carefully and chatting to each other at the same time. Laughter was heard during the scene and it soon dissolved to another, however, it was the same time just before Yukiko and Kaizen went through the time portal.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

The time flashed and the truth was revealed, Aizen invaded the Soul Society and they were losing. Everything they love was destroyed and almost everyone was killed. Rukia and Momo had to look away while Ichigo, Toshiro, and Ukitake studied the scene carefully.

Then they saw Toshiro talking to Yukiko and Kaizen, who were standing in front of the portal and then Yukiko hugged her father and then they went through the portal.

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
Until the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories....

Yukiko released her energy and slumped again the headboard, exhausted. The room returned to normal, the usual white walls and a large medicine cabinet.

"Now… do you believe… us?" panted Yukiko.

"We would never lie to you all even when Aizen is going to put an end to the Soul Society," said Kaizen.

Momo looked at Toshiro and looked at him with worry, "Toshiro?"

Toshiro just walked towards Yukiko and hugged her like a real father, making Yukiko's eyes widen.

"Yukiko… you really are my daughter…" gasped Toshiro and he squeezed a little harder, making Momo cry silently as she too, joined the 'soon to be' family hug. Ichigo, Rukia and Kaizen stood side by side and smiled, it was only then Rukia hugged Kaizen and Ichigo just placed a hand on his shoulder. Head Captain Ukitake smiled and tought to himself,

_What a beautiful sight! I hope that things will turn out well for these two families in the future and then on…_

_

* * *

  
_

Rin: Whew! We did it! Right Allen! Allen? Oh it's a note from Allen…

_Rin,_

_Sorry that Allen couldn't stay longer but he is needed for a mission in Italy,_

_I give this gift as a sign as an apology._

_Komui Lee_

Huh, a letter from Komui, I wonder what did I get? *opens box* Oh! It's a pink bunny with its tongue sticking out! Oh how cute… what's that noise… sounds like a ticking sound… it's coming from the bunny… OH MY GOD!!! IT'S A BOMB!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

~Rin~


	6. Let the Random Song Be Sung!

Rin: *sigh* I don't know how much longer Yuki and Chibi are going to fight…

Lavi: Don't fear! Lavi is here!!

Rin: . Why are you here, again?

Lavi: *smiles* because…

Rin: Yuki doesn't own Bleach…

Lavi: . what's wrong with you?

Rin: My Progress Report came…

Lavi: Oh… so is it your excuse to write such a short chapter?

Rin: NO!!!

"Captain Unohana, is it alright if I can leave?" asked Yukiko as she sat at the edge of the hospital bed. Kaizen was standing next to Yukiko while looking at her fidget with excitement.

The smiling Captain said, "In a little bit, but first I need to give you an…"

**Outside **

Toshiro and Momo were walking to the 4th Division to see their daughter. They have been giving Yukiko daily visits for the past week, even though Yukiko was fine physically, however she was a little unstable in the head. The two just found out that she was going to be released today, so they decided to take Yukiko to Toshiro's office and have a nice conversation. As the approach the double doors of the 4th Division Hospital, they saw Ichigo and Rukia turn the corner and headed straight for them.

"Hey Toshiro, hey Momo!" waved Ichigo. "That's Hitsugaya to you!" snapped Hitsugaya, and again Ichigo ignored him. Rukia stepped forward and asked,

"Are you going to see Yukiko?" Momo nodded at the raven haired girl, "Yes we are, are you both going to see Kaizen? I heard he hasn't left Yukiko's side all week."

Rukia just sighed and shook her head, "Like father, like son…"

"What did you say midget?!"

"Nothing! Idiot strawberry!!"

"Why you!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That scream was heard throughout the whole Division, or maybe the whole Soul Society! Toshiro recognized that scream and quickly reacted, "YUKIKO!!" and flash stepped towards her room with Momo, Ichigo, and Rukia following close behind.

"Shiro-chan! What's wrong!?" asked a worried Momo.

Without even looking at Momo, he answered, "It was Yukiko, she's screaming."

When they reached Yukiko's room, they saw the door slammed open and a terrified white haired girl trying to escape only to be caught by Kaizen.

"What's going on?" asked Rukia to Kaizen.

"NO! NO! I DON'T NEED IT!!!!!" screamed Yukiko.

"It's nothing!! Stop complaining!!!" yelled back Kaizen.

"Kaizen, what's going on with Yukiko?" asked Momo and Ichigo.

Kaizen was having trouble trying to answer back to the question due to Yukiko's kicking and struggling against his hold, "It's nothing, in order to have her released, and Captain Unohana must give her an… injection." When Kaizen said the last word, Yukiko began her fight all over again, as if the word gave her strength to fight against it.

"NO!!!!"

"It's just a little needle!!"

"I DON'T NEED IT!! LOOK I'M BETTER!! I'M CURED!!"

"Stop being a baby, Yukiko!!"

"I HATE YOU KAIZEN!!"

"You don't mean that…"

To much his annoyance, Toshiro decided to step in, "Yukiko!!" his yell made Yukiko freeze on the spot and gave Unohana an opening to inject the little needle through her skin. "There all done."

Yukiko's eyes widen and grasped where she got poked, "AH, IT BURNS!!!!!"

"Oh, SHUT UP!!!" yelled an upset Kaizen and decided to let her go, only to see a trail of dust leading to the doors where Yukiko once stood.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!!!!" and she was gone.

Ichigo just stared and whistled, "She is a complete opposite of you, Toshiro."

"Am I really the father of this monster?!" questioned Toshiro.

Kaizen just shrugged, "Well, you did let Yachiru baby-sit her when she was younger…"

"WHO GAVE THAT IDEA!!!"

"Uh, you did Uncle Tou-Tou…"

Toshiro's eyes twitched when he heard, yet another nickname, "Uncle… **Tou-Tou**?"

"Well, I was little then when I learned your name and it kinda stuck on me."

"Never mind that. WHY DID I LET YACHIRU BABY-SIT YUKIKO?!?!?!"

"Because, you and Auntie Momo went to a party, and Yachiru was the only one available… then you came home drunk in Momo's arms due to a dare from my Dad, and was out of it and you accidentally left Yukiko there," said Kaizen with a smile leaving a blushing Toshiro and three laughing parents.

"Hahahaha, Toshiro was drunk?! Are you serious! I have to remind myself in the future to record it…" the temperature dropped several degrees and everyone shut their mouths.

"Lets. Just. Find. Yukiko," said an upset Toshiro.

It took them 30 minutes to find Yukiko inside Toshiro's office singing a random song…

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic

A whole group of 10 Division unranked and ranked Soul Reapers were watching her sitting Indian style in the middle of the room, only to scatter when Toshiro was coming. One Soul Reaper was brave enough to ask, "Captain, why is that girl in your office… and singing?"

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Sighing, "Just go back to your duties, I'll handle her." With that he entered his office along with Ichigo, Rukia, Kaizen, and Momo.

"Yukiko, what are you doing?" asked Momo.

She didn't even look at her mom and just kept staring at the ceiling. Momo looked at Kaizen for answers, "She gets like that after an injection, she sings the most random songs just to calm herself down, and it was Kurochou's idea."

_Hey and it works doesn't it?_ echoed Kurochou's voice throughout the room.

Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your Heine

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song!

Yukiko finally finished her song and looked at the group who was staring at her like she was mad, except for Kaizen.

"Hello everyone, why am I on the floor?" asked a confused Yukiko.

"You don't even remember what happened?" asked Ichigo.

Yukiko thought for a little bit and smiled, "Nope!"

Kaizen knelt down beside the girl and placed a hand over her shoulder, "Never mind that, lets just have some tea, okay?"

"Okay, I'll make the tea," Yukiko stood up and began to walk to the kitchen, only a messenger butterfly flew in and landed on Rukia's fingertips and she said the message,

"All Captains, Lieutenants, Yukiko and Kaizen report to the 1st Division immediately."

Everyone just looked at each other and stood.

"There goes our nice family conversation…" sighed Momo.

Lavi: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?

Rin: SHUT UP!! I'M NOT YUKI OR CHIBI, ALL I GOT WAS A NOTE THAT TOLD ME TO TYPE THIS!!

Lavi: You're just lazy…

Rin: Am not!!! JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Lavi: Suuure.

Rin: ARGH!!!!


	7. Let A New Ally Arrive!

Rin: Here is Chapter 7!!

Lavi: You're happy today…

Rin: It's almost Halloween!!

*Chibi walks in*

Rin: O.O Chibi?!?

Chibi: Oh, hey!

Lavi: Well you've been gone for a while.

Chibi: I know, I was playing Fatal Frame non-stop.

Rin: … AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO HELP ME?!!?!?

Chibi: O.O; well, now I'm back! Yuki's not here is she?

Rin: No.

Chibi: Alright then! We don't own Bleach! Only Yukiko and Kaizen.

Rin: *coughs* and one more… *coughs*

Chibi: Huh?

Lavi: Nothing.

* * *

"We have reports that Hollows have been appearing all around Karakura Town for the past 2 days. Urahara has requested to send Soul Reapers over to the World of the Living and eliminate the Hollows." The meeting began as soon as all the Captains, Lieutenants, Yukiko and Kaizen entered the room.

"Head Captain, I ask that you should send me to the World of the Living, I will be able to eliminate them all as quick as possible along with Lady Yoruichi," Soifon stepped forward only to be answered to a 'no'.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but you are needed here, I shall decide who shall go… Captains and Lieutenants of 5th and 10th shall go, including Yukiko and Kaizen. The Hollows are appearing more at the same rate when they are destroyed, so it is required for them to stay for a couple of weeks," Ukitake said.

"Why is it always them?! What makes them so special?" asked Soifon.

"Because Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki have more experience than all of us when it comes to the World of the Living, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori work well with the 5th Division, and as for Yukiko and Kaizen; I think they should be helpful, since they did say they will change the world. I want them to see how this part of the world in progressing," answered Ukitake, who lied a little on the last part. Soifon hung her head and went back to her place.

"You six will leave as soon as possible, so pack you things and be at the gates in 1 hour, you are all dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" With that everyone filed out the conference room.

The "Hitsugaya" family headed back to their Division and began packing, Yukiko just stood outside the doors, waiting for her parents, all she needed was Kurochou.

"Shiro-chan, I'm so excited!! I wonder what the World of the Living is like! Plus, Yukiko is coming with us! We have to thank Head Captain Ukitake for this." Toshiro watched his future wife bounce around the room like a little child in a candy shop, and smiled.

"Momo, let's hurry up, Yukiko is waiting for us outside." With that said, Momo's eyes widen and quickly packed the human clothes Rangiku bought for her on her last trip.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Momo quickly strapped Tobiume to her waist and grabbed her bags before walking with Toshiro to the door only to open to Yukiko twirling on one foot and being surrounded by small black butterflies and her eyes were closed. The parents just watched and awed at what was happening in front of them, Momo stepped forward, which made a creak on the wooded platform, and caused Yukiko to stop and look at her parents, blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was bored so… I… uh…" Yukiko tried to explain only to be stopped by Toshiro's hand, "It's alright, let's just get going, Kurosaki, Kuchiki and Kaizen are waiting." And they left.

**5****th**** Division**

"OI! RUKIA, WHERE ARE MY WHITE T-SHIRTS?!" yelled Ichigo as he packed all his old clothes, which still fit him, into his bag.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! HAVE YOU SEEN MY CHAPPY COLORING BOOK?!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT? THAT STUPID RABBIT?!?"

"CHAPPY IS NOT STUPID!!! STUPID STRAWBERRY!"

"HEY!! WATCH IT! … RUKIA WHY DO ALL MY WHITE T-SHIRTS HAVE A STRAWBERRY IN THE MIDDLE OF IT?!"

"I thought it would be cute!" answered Rukia cutely. Ichigo just grabbed all his shirts and ripped the strawberry patch off them all.

"Ichigo!! Why did you do that!"

"Because it was stupid!!"

Kaizen then walked in and sighed at the sight, "Can we please hurry up, Yukiko and the others are probably waiting for us…"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ICHIGO!"

"MINE!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!"

The argument continued as they flash stepped out the door and to the gates to the World of the Living.

* * *

**(I'm going to skip the conversation at the gates and head straight for the World of the Living… ^_^; )**

**

* * *

  
**

As the six approach Urahara shop, they heard crashes behind the paper doors.

"Urahara, we're here to get our gigais!" called Toshiro only to be answered to no one.

"Hey, Mr. Hat and Clogs, you here!" called Ichigo.

"He's not here!" a little red headed boy came from behind the counter and just stared at them boringly.

"Um, what do you mean 'he's not here'?" asked Momo.

Jinta sighed, "It's exactly what I said…"

"Mr. Kisuke, has left to take care of some business, but your gigais are in the back," said the shy Ururu.

Everyone thanked her and collected the gigais, Tohsiro was wearing the same black polo and light blue jeans, Momo was wearing a pink button up and a long white skirt, Ichigo wore black skinny jeans with his old 'Vibe' t-shirt, Rukia wore her famous blue sundress made by Uryu, Yukiko was wearing a light tan see through blouse with a black tank top underneath with a black ruffle skirt and long black sock, and Kaizen was wearing skinny jeans with a white V-cut shirt, and head out, when they reached the streets, Kaizen noticed something, "Dad, there's something on your back."

Ichigo looked behind his shoulder only to epically spin around in place. Toshiro quickly plucked it off of Ichigo and realized it was a note.

_Greetings everyone! I know you have obtained your gigais because you are wearing them. Ichigo must have done something stupid before you were able to read this note. Any ways, since you have no place to stay, I took the liberty to give you a place. Ichigo's house is way to small for all of you to fit in, so go to this address._

_Kisuke~_

At the bottom of the note was a chibified Urahara holding a peace sign.

"Well aren't we lucky…" muttered Rukia. Yukiko just began bouncing, "Oh, I can't wait to see the house!" They walked to Karakura Center and walked through the many people shopping. Kaizen watched Yukiko closely, in case she gets lost. Kaizen accidentally bumped into someone who was walking by.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," apologized Kaizen, his voice caused the group to stop and look what was going on.

"It's no biggie, it was an accident, right Kaizen?" said the person who her bumped into only to find it was a teenage girl.

_How does she know my name? Wait, she looks and sounds familiar…_

"Excuse me Miss, can you please let me see your face," asked Kaizen politely. As requested the lady lifted her head and reveal her face. She was blonde with red highlights, a black scarf around her neck, a white long sleeve, blue jeans, and long black boots.

"M-Ma-Makoto!? Is that really you!?" cried Yukiko when she found out that this girl was hers and Kaizen's long time friend.

"Yuki-chan! Kai-kun, it's been a while!" smiled Makoto.

Yukiko jumped into her arms and hugged her fiercely, "Oh Makoto! We missed you so much, after what had happened…"

Kaizen finished the sentence for her, "…we thought you were among the dead."

Makoto looked hurt, "Me? Among the dead? No way! It'll take more than a small explosion to kill me!"

"Whatever, anyways, why are you here?" asked Kaizen.

Makoto stepped back and placed a serious face on, "I'm here because your Dad requested me to, when the both of you left Captain Kurosaki found me and fought along side me as we made it through the battle to the 12th Division. Captain Kurotsuchi said that there was more energy left to send one more person through time. I told your Dad to go, but he said he was needed here and as we discussed it 3 Arrancar showed up and fired a cero at the machine, but before they could do it, you Dad said, "You go!" and shoved me through the machine and that was it. I found myself in front of Urahara's shop and he took me in, I explained what was going on, and I helped him with eliminating some Hollows and doing some patrolling and here we are now."

Kaizen smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're glad to have you with us!" Yukiko jumped on her back and hugged her again, "Yeah! We're really happy-su!"

Makoto laughed, "Thanks you guys. Yuki-chan, are you starting to add –su at every end of your sentence?"

"Nope, not all of them-su."

"Can someone please explain to us what's going on?" said Ichigo. When Makoto heard his voice her eyes turned into hearts and floated to him.

"Oh My Gosh! It's really Captain Kurosaki when he is younger!!! Hi, Captain Kurosaki, you don't me… yet, but you will I'm Makoto Sitomishi, I'm a friend of Kaizen and Yukiko."

Kaizen grabbed Makoto's shoulders and dragged her away from his father.

"Stop it Makoto, you're creeping him out!"

Yukiko squealed, "Ooo, Makoto has a crush on Uncle Ichi-su!"

Toshiro rubbed his temples in annoyance and finally spoke up, "If you are their friends, then good, more help, now if only we can just get to the house Urahara was talking about." Makoto looked at him and smiled, "I know where it is, let me show you the way!" Makoto took lead and led the group through the streets of Karakura, till she stopped in front of a black iron bar gate and behind it was a large mansion.

Momo and Rukia looked at it with awe, Kaizen, Toshiro, and Ichigo's jaw dropped a slight, while Yukiko was jumping up and down with glee.

"OH MY SNAPPLES!! WE COULD PLAY HIDE AND SEEK FOR A LONG TIME IN THERE!!!"

Everyone else just stared at her and thought, _You've got to be kidding me!!_

Makoto just laughed, "Fa sho!"

_

* * *

  
_

Chibi: A mansion!?!?

Rin: I know! Kisuke over did it!!

Lavi: I wanna live there…

Rin: But I have to agree with Yukiko, you can play hide and seek and it will take you FOEVER to find each other.

Chibi: ^_^; please review! And thanks GoinnGaGa for your character info!


	8. Halloween Special!

Chibi: Halloween!!

Rin: Happy Halloween everyone!!!

Lavi: What's going on?

Yuki: *pops in* It's Halloween silly!

Rin: O.o When… How did you get here?!

Yuki: *smiles* Harry Potter's wand.

Chibi: . You stole it?

Yuki: No, I borrowed it; I have to return it when he has DADA.

Lavi: I'm leaving.

Komurin 6 appears: **Lavi, you must report to Komui's office at once.**

Rin: O.o Oh Snapples! It's Komurin the 6th!

Chibi, Lavi and Yuki: RUN!!!

Everyone in room runs in different doors, while Yuki jumps out the window.

* * *

**Legend**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

~_Mind connection~_

* * *

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!" Yukiko's voice was heard through the large mansion this fine Halloween day. Upon hearing her voice Kaizen groaned and hid his head under his pillow in his bedroom. He knew what Halloween meant; a day of ghouls and goblins, where kids get candy and pig out, a day where friends and relatives go to scary walkthrough mazes, but today, for him, is a day of disaster. Halloween is a day where Yukiko is given candy and hell breaks loose. Kaizen didn't want to watch over the 15 year old girl and at the same time watching her on what she ate. He heard footsteps quickly thumping on the wooded floor towards his room. Kaizen waited and waited, but the door to his room never opened, not even a small creak. Curious, he lifted the pillow off his head and looked around the bedroom,

"_1 closet, 1 work desk, 2 bookshelves, a computer, 1 tea table, 4 pillows on the floor, and 1 T.V… where is Yuk---_ ACK!!!!"

Kaizen didn't notice Yukiko slipped into his room, without making a noise, and hid beside his bed frame, just to pop out and scare him.

"GOOD MORNING! KAIZEN!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!" yelled Yukiko as her morning greeting.

"God! Yukiko! What's your problem! I was sleeping! You could have woken up the whole house maybe the whole entire Karakura Town!! It's just Halloween!" Kaizen yelled back, only to be regretting what he said as he watch Yukiko just stare at him with a dark stare.

"Just Halloween? Just Halloween?!?! HALLOWEEN IS THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF THE YEAR!! Well, except for Christmas and Birthdays, BUT STILL!!!" Yukiko took the collar of Kaizen's shirt and flung him out the door, to crash down the grand stairs. Ichigo and Toshiro, who woke up from all the noise going about the mansion, walked out of their rooms only to see a flying Kaizen and an upset Yukiko.

Ichigo scratched his head and yawned, "Whazzgoinon?"

Toshiro rubbed his eyes, blinked and shook his head, "I don't want to know, I'm going to go wake up Momo." With that he walked back inside his room to wake up Momo. Rukia came out of the room where Ichigo and she were sleeping; wearing a pink two piece pajamas with strawberries and Chappy all over them.

"Ichigo, what's going on?"

"I don't know, let's go downstairs and find out."

The two trotted down the elegant stairs and saw Yukiko sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and an upset face, while Kaizen just sat on the floor, apologizing.

"Yuki, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I was groggy and didn't know what I was saying, I'm sorry."

Yukiko huffed and looked at Kaizen, "I'll forgive you, if you let me eat all the candy I get from Trick-or-Treating." This caused Kaizen to think about it for a while, until Ichigo and Rukia walked in interrupting his thoughts.

"Good Morning!" greeted Rukia while Ichigo waved his hand.

"Good Morning, Auntie Rukia~~!" sang Yukiko and Kaizen just said "Morning."

Ichigo finally was able to wake up, asked a question, "Why were you guys making so much noise?"

Kaizen sighed and looked at his dad, "It's because I said that today was just Halloween, like it was no big deal, but Yukiko took offensively." Yukiko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yukiko, that's not nice!"

Everyone in the room turned their head and saw Toshiro and Momo standing at the door frame.

"Sorry Mom."

Toshiro leaned against the door frame, "So, today is what the humans call Halloween, what is it exactly?"

"Halloween is a day where family and friends celebrate the day by dressing up in costumes, going house to house getting candy and getting scared along the way," explained Ichigo, and Toshiro understood it now.

"Oh, Shiro-chan, that sounds like fun! We should all celebrate Hail-o-ween!" jumped Momo as she grasped Toshiro's hand.

"Aunt Momo, it's Halloween, not Hail-o-ween," said Kaizen while fixing her pronunciation.

"That's a great idea, this is the only opportunity to do this since it only comes once a year, Ichigo go get the decorations!" commanded Rukia.

Ichigo snorted, "You think I'm going to get the decorations? I'm not even sure if we have any, besides the stores probably don't have anymore decorations."

Yukiko raised her hand and spoke, "You guys don't have to worry, take a look at the house from outside!"

Yukiko stood and skipped towards the main doors, everyone looked at each other and followed. When they reached outside, their jaws dropped, the entire mansion was covered in decorations. There were graves sites where the once beautiful garden laid, the trees had hanging plastic bodies on a few branches, the paint on the mansion that was once pearl white, was now brown and black, a few windows had broken glass with wooden planks nailed onto it, there was also some real life looking dead zombies standing near the gates awaiting to scare anyone that comes in, there was also a few fog machines on every corner of the garden, and lastly projections on top of the trees that will show roaming ghosts.

"Yukiko, what… how… when?" stuttered Kaizen.

Yukiko smiled and answered, "I did it all last night while you were all asleep, took me a while, but I got it, I also placed a Kidou spell around our house to hide the decorations from anyone that passes by, all they'll see is a beautiful mansion."

"Yukiko, where did you get these items" asked Toshiro.

"I don't know."

Everyone just looked at her, "What? They were just there in the garden and it had a note on it, here I'll read it, _Hello there Yukiko, here are some things you may need for tomorrow. Hope you'll enjoy yourself._"

"Urahara…" was everyone's answer and somewhere far away Urahara sneezed.

Ichigo sighed, "Well, at least it saves us time to set things up, why don't we go eat breakfast and we'll talk more about today and tonight." They all agreed and walked back inside the house, only to have a fake dead body fall in front of Momo and Rukia, who screamed and ran inside, while the boys looked at Yukiko who sweat dropped, "Oops, sorry, I forgot about that one."

* * *

**6:47 p.m**

**

* * *

  
**

Everyone was getting ready for their Halloween night, they invited Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu to come with them, but Tessai and Urahara wanted to stay behind and give out candy to those who were brave enough to come near the Haunted House, so Jinta and Ururu tagged along with the group. The girls were upstairs getting ready while the boys were also getting ready, but downstairs. When everyone was done, they all presented their costumes in the Living Room. Kaizen wore black tight pants with black combat boot, a jacket with a silver crest on the left side of his chest; his hair was dyed red and had an eye patch on one eye with a green headband.

"Who are you suppose to be?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm Lavi, from D. Gray Man, I read some of the Manga and it got my attention."

Ichigo was wearing a Cloud cosplay, he wanted to be Cloud because the character had a large sword on his back, and Ichigo used this excuse to bring Zangetsu with him, and he also dyed his hair blonde, made it longer and more spikier, had blue contacts too.

"Well, I'm Cloud Strife, from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children. Toshiro! Come out, we want to see what you're wearing," called Ichigo.

"No! I will not be seen wearing this!" Toshiro called back though a bit angry.

"Oh come on, Uncle Tou-Tou, we won't laugh," said Kaizen, reluctantly Toshiro came out from his hiding spot and revealed what we was wearing, a blue sailor suit with a blue barrette, it took all their willpower to try not to laugh like idiots.

"I TOLD YOU, I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO LAUGH! Dammit Momo, why did she buy this and made me wear it," cursed Toshiro. That's when the girls came down; Momo was wearing a pink and black Lolita dress that puffed up a little on the dress part, had black net gloves with a small pink top hat and black leather boots. Rukia wore an Alice in Wonderland dress with white bunny ears on her head, but Yukiko was a different story, she used a spell to make her hair grow longer, up to her waist and dyed it black which covered majority of her face, she wore a white yukata which tore up a little at the end of the dress, and had some blood stains on it.

"Damn, Rukia, do you have to wear a Chappy related costume?" asked Ichigo only to get whacked by Rukia. "Shut up!"

"Aw, Shiro-chan! You look so adorable!" awed Momo. "Momo, why did you make me wear this? It's so, childish."

Momo laughed, "Don't worry Shiro-chan, I was just kidding, here is your real costume." Momo handed Toshiro a small bag and he trudged out the door and began to change.

"Yukiko, who are you suppose to be?" asked Kaizen.

Yukiko flashed stepped behind Kaizen and made a scary noise, "Uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, I'm just kidding, I'm the ghost girl from Fatal Frame!! Kirie!" squealed Yukiko.

"Uh, okay…" said Kaizen.

Toshiro finally came out dressed as Allen Walker from D. Gray Man.

"Whoa, Uncle Tou-Tou! We're wearing the exact same cosplay from the Manga. I'm Lavi and you're Allen Walker!" chuckled Kaizen.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro, but this is the only thing I could find, and he was the only white haired character about your height. Besides, you look really handsome." Momo blushed and turned away along with Toshiro, who muttered a 'Thank you, Momo'.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!_

Yukiko looked at the clock and jumped around, "It's 8 o' clock! IT'S TIME FOR TRICK-OR-TREATING!!!" and ran out of the room, "Here comes another day of Halloween," sighed Kaizen.

Momo looked at Kaizen, "What's wrong with Yukiko and Halloween put together?"

Kaizen thought about it for a moment and shivered, "In our time, or a few more years for you guys, you and Uncle Tou-Tou would always take Yukiko and I around the Seireitei ( A/N: Not sure if this is spelled right, if not I think you get the idea.) going Division after Division, Trick-or-Treating, one time when we stopped by the 12th Division, Yukiko was literally yelling at the 'Clown' Captain and he accidentally gave her one of his experiments to her and she ate it on the spot. That experiment caused her to have some supernatural powers for a little while, she can shoot fire out of her mouth, see a little through peoples clothing; only to their underwear, and invisibility. Now try putting those together with a hyperactive Yukiko."

Everyone who was listening had a shiver go down their spine and thought, _What have we gotten ourselves into?!?!_

Kaizen thought Yukiko's 'powers' and laughed.

"What is so funny?" asked Toshiro.

"I didn't know that Uncle Byakuya wore Chappy boxers to work… I keep forgetting that Yuki told me about it, and that he wore cherry flavored lip gloss."

Ichigo burst into laughter, Toshiro and Momo were trying to hold their giggles and laughs, but Rukia had her eyes widen if disbelief. Yukiko came back with an impatient look, "What is taking you guys so long! People are already coming to our house, which I put down the barrier right at a lightning flash, and they all ran for it except the teenagers and the really brave adults. I'm going to help Urahara and Tessai while I wait for you." and she left.

"Let's get going," said Momo and everyone else walked out the door with her, to hear teens screaming and shouting as they walked through Yukiko's Haunted Garden. It really did look like a Haunted Mansion with all the basics done. Everyone saw Makoto dressed up as a dead bride and leading the pack of remote zombies, controlled by Tessai. A few teens managed to reach the house only to have a dead body fly at them, the majority of them screamed and ducked, while others turned pale and looked like they were to pass out.

"I decided to keep that there since it worked to wonderfully," smiled Yukiko.

Urahara laughed, "Yes, yes, it really does, now aren't you all suppose to be out there getting candy? Ururu and Jinta already left, so you better hurry!"

Everyone said their 'byes' and left the mansion.

"Guys! Wait up! Let me come with you!" Makoto called and she wasn't wearing her dead bride outfit, now she wore a cosplay of Lady Gaga.

"Really? Makoto? Lady Gaga," questioned Kaizen.

Makoto huffed and crossed her arms, "You have a problem with that? She is like a freaking Goddess of music! Don't hate because you can't be amazing as her and mwah!"

Kaizen's eye twitched and he let it be.

House after house, they collected candy from different neighbors, but some got scared at the sight of Yukiko and just threw the bowl of candy at her and ran inside. Toshiro thought it was a waste of time and wanted to go back to the mansion, but Momo persuaded (A/N: *coughs* Blackmail *coughs*) him to stay and found himself enjoying himself as they walked through a scary maze, watching Momo, Rukia, Makoto and Yukiko screaming their heads and running off, sadly Yukiko ran over a wire and did a face plant on the floor of the dark maze.

When they finally got out, they walked to the park and saw a group of teens getting punked by some bullies who wanted their candy and shoving them to the ground.

"Hey! Get away from them! You little punks!" yelled Ichigo and Kaizen and they both ran over to protect the bullied teens while everyone else followed.

"Get out of our way, if you want to be spared from getting beaten, better move," said the first boy.

"You don't want to mess with us," Toshiro said as he dropped the temperature a few degrees causing the bullies to shiver and can see their own breaths.

"What the hell, how did it get so c-cold!" asked the second, who was a girl, there were 5 of them.

"We will ask you nicely, please leave," Momo's eyes flashed red which caused a few of them to back off, Rukia and Makoto gathered the teens that were on the floor and hid behind Ichigo, Kaizen, Toshiro, and Momo.

~_Kaizen, back off, I want to show these punks who their messing with. ~_ Yukiko's voice rang inside of Kaizen's head, she sounded so serious, dark, and almost evil. He complied and relayed the message, and everyone backed off.

"Hah! You guys are such chickens! Now let's have ourselves a beating!" yelled the 3rd boy. The sky turned very dark, almost black and everything around them faded to black and white.

"W-what's going on?!" the 4th girl asked as she huddled closer to one of the boys. The first boy pointed at a direction and his eyes were wide, "W-what is that?!?!" Everyone turned their head and saw a white figure standing a few feet away from where their standing, with its black hair covering the face. It was wearing a tattered and bloody white yukata, so it was absolutely female and she was just staring at them through her hair (A/N: Guess who?).

"Who there? Show yourself! If this is a prank…" the 5th boy called but was cut short when they all saw the girl, who was Yukiko, faze from where she was standing and appear again on the same spot, like you are watching an old movie, the picture fazes and appears again a few times. All Yukiko was doing is using her Spirit Energy on her feet to make herself so fast that it looked like she disappear and appear again.

"IT'S A GHOST!!" shrieked a girl. Yukiko took this opportunity to faze and appear a little closer to where they were standing, then disappear again to appear right in front of the bullies and scream like a banshee, which caused them to scream, fall back and run off. The sky cleared and the world regain its original color, Yukiko fixed her hair so that she can see better and skipped towards her family and friends.

"That was fun!"

"They should know better not to mess with us!" Ichigo chuckled.

"Did you see the faces on those losers!? It was Priceless!" laughed Makoto and Kaizen joined in the laugh. The bullied kids stood up and thanked the group that just saved them.

"Thank you so much for helping us."

"Yeah, I don't know what would happen if you guys didn't show up."

"It's no problem, we're just glad you were not hurt," sighed Rukia.

"Well, thank you, again and Happy Halloween!" and those teens left.

Toshiro looked at his watch under his Allen Walker cosplay, "It's getting late, we should head back." Upon reaching their home, they saw a few adults running out of the bar gates with candy in their hands. When they walked through, they saw Urahara sitting on the porch, fanning himself, "Well, I hope you guys had a nice night."

"We did Mr. Urahara, I'm glad that we all participated the event," said Momo.

Standing up, Urahara walked towards the gates with Tessai by his side, "I think that Ururu and Jinta are home now, so we have to go."

"Bye thank you Mr. Hat-n-Clogs!" waved Yukiko, Ichigo and Makoto, and they all walked inside. Yukiko immediately dumped her candy and began stuffing her face, "Yukiko, don't eat them all!" warned Kaizen. Yukiko looked up with a chocolate smudged all over her mouth and a lollipop in her mouth.

"Niffrr!!" muffled Yukiko.

"Yukiko, don't talk with your mouth full!" scolded Toshiro. Yukiko bit the lollipop, swallowed and looked at her dad, "I'm sorry."

Toshiro sighed, "Now what were you saying?"

Yukiko thought about it for a little and yelled, "NEVER!!" She ran upstairs, arms full of candies and slammed her bedroom door, locking it.

Kaizen sighed and placed Kidou spelled all over the mansion.

"What are you doing with all these spells," asked Ichigo.

Again, Kaizen sighed, "By the time Yukiko is done eating all her candies, she will come out and break everything she sees."

The parents' eyes widen and thought quickly,

"Momo, I'll get some leashes."

"Alright Shiro-chan, I'll get bubble wrap!"

"Rukia, let put up some spells."

"No, I'll put up the spells, you suck at Kidou, you'll blow the whole mansion apart."

"Everyone! Please, will someone get a fishing net?!"

* * *

Yuki: Yup! This is the Halloween Special for this Story, I hope I got everything right, I wanted the Soul Reapers scare a few kids…

Rin: You scarred them for life!

Yuki: SO?!

Komurin: **ALL EXORCISTS ARE TO REPORT TO KOMUI'S OFFICE AT ONCE!!!**

Chibi: We don't have any Exorcists in this room!!!!

*someone sneezes and everyone turns*

Rin: ALLEN?!?!

Allen: Shhh!!!! *continues to hide*

~Chibiussa~


	9. Sweet Dreams, Little Girl

Rin: Sorry about the late update, Yuki got sick from eating too much candy and she had a MAJOR Writer's Block…

Yuki: *coughs* It's not my fault, this year they gave out better candies.

Chibi: But you had to eat all of yours and mine!

Yuki: You had good candy too, I can tell, you should have tried some.

Chibi: Why. You!!

Rin: *Sighs*

Disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS!!

* * *

Legend

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Singing

_Spirit Conversation_

_

* * *

  
_

"There haven't been any Hollow attacks lately," sighed a bored Yukiko. Toshiro, Momo, Ichigo, Rukia, Makoto and Yukiko were sitting on couches in the Living Room of the Grand Mansion, which Urahara so welcoming let them use for the time being. Makoto also noticed a huge drop on Hollows ever since her friends should up to the World of the Living.

"This is getting too weird, we get a call from Hat-n-clogs saying that there are a large amount of Hollows appearing in Karakura Town and now when we show up, no Hollows," Ichigo said with a tint of frustration. Kaizen walked in, in his Soul Reaper form, after he went around town to see if anything new happened.

"Did you find anything?" asked Toshiro as he looked up from his Soul Pager. Kaizen returned to his Gigai and sat on the floor next to Yukiko and Makoto, "No, there wasn't anything going on, the only thing I did find was a wandering soul and did a Soul Burial to him, but that's all." Yukiko drooped her head down in disappointment and stood up to walk towards the two clear sliding doors to the backyard.

"Yukiko, where are you going?" asked Momo as she watched her daughter slide the doors open and took a step outside. "Just wanted some fresh air, that's all. I'll be here if you need me, okay?"

Closing the doors, Yukiko walked towards the middle of the perfectly cut lawn and thought for a moment.

_It is such a nice day today! The breeze feels warm and the sun is so bright!_

_Well, someone is very happy just going outside…_

_Shut up, Kurochou! I just like this kind of weather, including snow._

_Of course. I haven't heard you sing in a while, would you mind singing to me? I've been feeling kinda down lately._

_Absolutely! Anything for my friend, but I want to ask, what is bothering you?_

_I-I'm not so sure. When we first came to this world, I felt a strong presence near by, as if watching us. Strange that today, I do not sense anything. I'm really worried about what's going to happen next._

_Kurochou, I know you are worried and all, but try to relax a little. This may be the only time we can lay back before we fight later on._

_You are right, I'm sorry._

_It's okay, now let me sing a song for you._

_Yukiko._

_Hmm?_

_Thank you._

_You're welcome._

Yukiko came back to her senses and blinked a few times, smiling to herself, she thought of which song to sing for Kurochou. After 3 minutes of thinking, she finally got one, Yukiko snapped her fingers and her once black skirt with a white button up changed to a flow white dress and was cut off to the knees.

"Better," said Yukiko with a smile. Kurochou materialized next to Yukiko, which still caught the girl off guard, even though they have been partners for many years, with Kurochou's appearance. Kurochou looked exactly like Yukiko, but had a more mature womanly face and figure, her hair was pitch black and shined in the sunlight, she wore a spaghetti strapped black dress with a red wrap around her waist that made a bow down her back and she had huge black and red butterfly wings which send sparkles of light every time she flapped her wings. Kurochou's body was pale and her eyes were cerulean blue.

_Well, don't you look lovely._

"Oh be quiet Kurochou, you are much more beautiful than me."

_Not true, I resemble you, so that makes you just as beautiful, no, more that beautiful._

"Thanks for the compliment, now…" Yukiko took in a deep breath and soon, a song came out of her lips.

Beneath the veil of starry sky,   
As cold as winter's darkest night.  
It's there you sleep, silent and deep,  
You're all alone.

I sing the prayer's  
Soft melody  
Across the lonely silent fields  
A little light began to shine,  
It shines on and on

Yukiko closed her eyes as she sang her song and Kurochou soon followed suit, and summoned around 50 small butterflies, which they all slowly glided around the two.

I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed,  
You laughed like a child,  
Happy and carefree  
It's all familiar and yet so far,  
That's the future's promise for you and me.

Kurochou decided to sing along with Yukiko and surprising, the two sound as if they belong in one of those most famous duet singers. Yukiko sings and Kurochou echoes and sings along.

One day on a green and shiny morn',  
One day we will finally make it through  
Cause in this sky  
So dark with winter,  
We still have to believe it's true  
Fields of hope.

A gentle touch  
A loving brush  
Those things I still search for  
A prayer in  
A melody  
It goes on and on

I sing the prayer's  
Soft melody  
One vanishes, one dies  
And all in all  
It starts again  
A never ending cycle

One day on a green and shining morn'  
Through all the long nights we've been fighting for  
There lies a place  
Far from disgrace  
Where we won't have to hide from the world again

Now there lies a deep love within my heart  
A yearn to protect you and keep you warm  
It's all familiar and yet so far,  
It's made for the peace of mind  
Fields of hope

Natsukashiku mada tooi  
Yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of hope  
Fields of hope

"That was beautiful!" a voice called towards the tow duets and made them turn around to find everyone standing on the porch watching them. Kurochou quickly dematerialized and went back to a sword in Yukiko's hands.

"Aw, why did your Zanpakuto go back, I wanted to meet her, she looks very lovely, Yukiko," complimented Urahara, causing Yukiko to blush, but it wasn't hers, this blush belonged to Kurochou.

"That is one beautiful Zanpakuto you have, Yukiko," said Rukia and Ichigo.

Yukiko looked down and muttered a 'thank you.' Kaizen smiled and walked towards her, only to sense something wrong and began sprinting.

"Yukiko!! Get Down!!!" the next thing Yukiko knew she was on the floor with Kaizen on top of her. "Kaizen! Are you alright?" asked a worried Yukiko, only to get a smile from Kaizen.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me." Yukiko looked at his face for a few seconds and suddenly something wet dropped on her cheek; it was wet, warm and smelled like metal and rust… _Blood?!_ Looking past Kaizen's face, she saw a trail of blood from his back to his neck, "Kaizen! You're injured!"

"Yukiko! Get Kaizen inside the house now!" ordered Toshiro and everyone else got out of their Gigais and jumped into the skies to fight off the Hollows that finally showed up.

The ordered girl stood up and saw many thick green needles punctured into Kaizen's back.

"Oh my God, Kaizen! Can you hear me?! Answer me please!" begged Yukiko to an unconscious Kaizen not noticing a serpent-like Hollow sneak up behind her and was ready to strike. Yukiko turned around and braced for impact but never came, only the sound of the Hollow dying, lucky for her Uyru, Chad, and Orihime showed up just in time.

"Leave him to us. You go help the others," said Orihime with authority. Nodding in agreement, Yukiko got out of Gigai and jumped into the sky to help. Along the way to her parents, who were fight 10 Hollows, Yukiko sliced through any Hollow that got in her way, then suddenly a large Spiritual Pressure pressed down on her. She looked around to notice that nobody can feel this powerful presence, not even her Dad. Taking upon a fighting stance in the air, Yukiko searched with desperate eyes for the abnormal energy.

"You really are pathetic if you are trying to look for me."

Yukiko whipped her head around to see an Arrancar standing right in front of her, starring. She quickly jumped back a few feet to see who he was, he had black hair, pitch black eyes, his skin is pale white, a hole on his chest, and he was wearing a vest with long flow sleeves, plus plaid shorts that fell to his knees, he also wore black combat boots.

"Arrancar." Yukiko said with so much distaste in her voice. He looked no older than she was; only 15, but this body features were like a full adult, even his voice is too matured.

"Who are you?"

The Arrancar just laughed and smirked, "You ask too many questions you know that? Are we playing a game of 20 questions? Seriously, you Soul Reapers are pathetic; I will tell you my name and my name only. My name is Nariku." Yukiko, right then and there, did not like him at all, especially his attitude.

_Is he trying to make fun of me?!_

_Calm down, Yuki. He's just trying to get you angry._

_Well it's working!!_

_Call me out._

Yukiko took her fighting stance once again and raised Kurochou up in front of her.

"Oh? Are we getting serious now? Very well, let's see how strong you are, little girl."

_Little Girl?!?! _

Suddenly a force of Spiritual Energy weighed down on Yukiko and almost made her loose her balance, this Energy was coming from Nariku. It was so much power, it was leaving Yukiko gasping and panting for air, for the pressure constricted her lungs.

_*Gasp* This… Spiritual Pressure… it's so powerful… is it really… from him?_

_Yukiko!! Are you alright! Here let me help you!_

In Yukiko's mind, she sees Kurochou wrap her elegant wings around her conscious and soul, lifting the intruding Energy out and allowing Yukiko to breathe correctly.

_Thanks._

On the outside, Yukiko was standing at her full height, surprising Nariku a slight.

"Well, it seems you have learned to adapt to my Spirit Energy. Let's get started."

"Flutter, Kurochou!!!"

* * *

With Toshiro and Momo

* * *

Toshiro and Momo were fighting some strong leveled Hollows that scattered all over the skies.

"Reign Upon the Frosted Heavens! Hyourinmaru!!"

A large icy Dragon with red ruby eyes; flew out of the tip of Toshiro's Sword and went straight to a large group of Hollows, freezing them till they shattered into a million pieces.

"Snap, Tobiume!!"

Momo's Zanpakuto enlarged and branch-like blades stuck out of the side of the main blade; kind of like a tree. Momo pointed Tobiume and fired at any Hollow that too close to her and Toshiro.

"Toshiro! There are so many Hollows! Where did they come from?" called Momo as she killed her 37th Hollow. The white haired Captain growled as he froze yet another batch of Hollows, "I don't know Momo, but we can't just let them reach Kara…" He was cut off as he felt a powerful Spiritual Pressure pushing down on him and Momo.

"Momo! Are you okay?" the said girl nodded.

Toshiro looked around desperately, trying to locate the source, until he heard a yell that sounded all too familiar.

"Flutter!!! Kurochou!!!"

Toshiro took a look at Momo and they both said in one breath, "Yukiko."

* * *

With Yukiko and Nariku

* * *

Yukiko leaped into the air, twirled and slashed down on where Nariku floated, only to hit air. _WHAT?!_

"You're aim is really terrible." Yukiko looked to her side and saw Nariku smirking at her just a few inches away.

"How did you…"

"You're just slow." Nariku said bluntly.

Growling, Yukiko upper slashed Kurochou at his face only to miss, again.

"You did not hit me."

This time it was Yukiko's turn to smirk, "Did I?" Glancing at himself; Nariku saw that there was a gash on his side were Yukiko was aiming at, kind of. Nariku looked at Yukiko to see over a hundred black and red butterflies fluttering around her as if a shield.

"So, this is your power, it's beautiful, however, is it strong enough to kill me?" Nariku disappeared from view and did not appear. Whipping her head left to right, in front and behind, she did not find him, then she realized something, Yukiko quickly glanced down and saw Nariku shooting up towards her, and Yukiko reacted quickly, side-stepping, however she did not get away fast enough. Nariku caught her in the leg, leaving a large cut, bleeding madly.

"Ow… Damn," gasped Yukiko, she experimented moving her leg only to have a wave of pain shoot up from her leg.

_Definitely not doing that again…_

Nariku however watched Yukiko, amused.

_Hmm, she's in pain, I wonder if I…_ his thoughts were cut off just as Yukiko sent Kurochou towards him in a hundred little daggers, and he jumped to the side.

"Enough! I'm getting bored, and I'll be leaving soon… so let's end this little annoying fight." Nariku closed his eyes and muttered a few words, unheard by Yukiko, who took a defense pose. Cold started to surround the two, however, it was not the kind of cold that Toshiro has, no, this cold was as cold as the deepest part of the ocean's abyss. Yukiko looked at Nariku and noticed chains wrapped around both of his arms and attached to the chains were 4 voodoo-like doll; 2 on each arm. Nariku raised his right arm and mouthed, "Go" and one of the voodoo dolls moved and detached itself from the chain, floating in the air, limply. It soon vanishes and was never seen after that,

"What was that?" asked Yukiko, only to be answered by an evil aura Nariku, "That was you." Yukiko blinked in confusion at what he just said, only to regret it; right in front of Yukiko was an exact duplicate of her, only with pitch black eyes. Yukiko just stood there, frozen, as if she had no legs to run away from… herself.

"What's wrong, Yukiko? Don't like the way you look?" laughed Nariku.

Yukiko continued to stare at the other Yukiko with feared eyes,

_Who is she? Is she me?_

_**I'm scared…**_

Yukiko began to shake and tremble as a voice rang inside her head, which sounded like Yukiko when she was 5, but this voice had a dark overtone.

_**I'm scared…**_

"Stop…" whispered Yukiko.

_**It's scary here…**_

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

With Ichigo, Rukia, and Makoto

* * *

Makoto panted as she sliced through her 53rd Hollow, while Ichigo and Rukia did a combo attack with Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki.

_Something doesn't feel right…_

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Makoto whipped her head towards where Yukiko was to see tow of them.

Ichigo and Rukia looked as well, and was taken by shock,

"What's going on? Why are there two Yukikos?!" asked Rukia aloud.

A Hollow slipped past the three and was heading straight for the Mansion where Orihime was still healing Kaizen. Makoto was the first to notice and flew right behind the Hollow.

_Dammit!! _

Makoto heard Orihime summon her shield and the Hollow bounced back from her shield and flew straight to Makoto, who sliced the Hollow in half. Afterwards she went to Orihime, "Are you okay, Orihime?" The timid girl nodded and looked at Kaizen whose head was on her lap, "We're okay, but you must get back to the others."

Makoto smiled and confident smile, "Alright, then, be careful, Orihime." Makoto turned to jump up to the sky, to be stopped by a deafening scream. Makoto's eyes widen in fear as she saw the most unbelievable scene, "YUKIKO!!!!"

* * *

With Toshiro and Momo

* * *

"YUKIKO!!!!"

They both heard Makoto scream her heart out for Yukiko, as if Makoto was being burned alive. Toshiro and Momo looked towards where Yukiko and Nariku were fighting, to find a duplicate Yukiko running towards their Yukiko, who was standing there not moving, and thrusting a duplicate Kurochou blade right through Yukiko's abdomen. Toshiro's eyes widen and Momo 's eyes filled with tears,

"Yukiko!!" yelled Toshiro.

"IYAA!!" screamed Momo.

Toshiro rushed towards Yukiko, in hopes of rescuing her from the Arrancar. Ichigo soon appeared next to him, to help him get Yukiko back. Right when the two were exactly 5 yards away, they were stopped by an invisible wall or barrier.

"YUKIKO!!!"

"You Arrancar bastard!" Ichigo swung Znagetsu at the invisible barrier and tried to break it open.

The Arrancar boy turned his head towards them and smiled an evil smile,

"Nuh-uh, you shouldn't do that…"

The duplicate Yukiko slowly pulled her blade out of the real Yukiko, who was now unconscious, and grabbed her shoulder, keeping the real Yukiko from falling.

"Sweet Dreams…" began the Arrancar boy, and then the other Yukiko released Yukiko allowing her to fall down the skies.

"Little Girl."

* * *

In Yukiko's POV

* * *

Who is she? Why does she look like me?

_**I'm scared…**_

_Who's there?_

_**It's scary here…**_

_Please answer me, who's there?_

Everything was so cold, I feel as if I'm in the waters of the Antarctica. My body was engulfed by cold waters. I tried to open my eyes, but they did not obey my command. Finally, I opened my eyes just a slight and saw the outside world, I saw Nariku looking at my Dad and Uncle Ichigo, I saw the other me so close to my face, her eyes reflected my face, I felt something cold and hard on my abdomen. I glanced down and saw a blade running through me and a smirking other me. I heard Nariku's voice once again, but it was really faint, because I felt myself slipping from consciousness, darkness was clouding my vision. I felt the blade slowly remove from me and the other me held my shoulder tightly.

"Sweet Dreams…"

The grip on my shoulder was released and I felt cold air rushing on my back, and I knew I was falling.

"Little Girl."

_**I'm scared…**_

_**They're coming to take me away…**_

_**Why?**_

In the darkness on my consciousness, I saw my 5 year old self standing there in front of me, in my mind, with her arm across her eyes.

_**I'm scared…**_

_No, please let this be a dream… Let it be a dream…_

_**Someone…**_

_Anyone…_

_**Save me…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Rin: Okay… That was really dark.

Yuki: -_-; sorry, but it was necessary for the story…

Chibi: you injured both Kaizen and Yukiko…AGAIN!!

Yuki: I know!!

Yukiko: Why is it that I'm the one with the mental problems and all the bad things are happening to me? What about Kazien?!

Kaizen: Hey, don't look at me, I'm injured remember?

Yukiko: ARGH!! Why, oh why do we have to have a writer that watches too much Supernatural?

Yuki: Because! Supernatural is awesome and Dean is HAWT!!

Chibi and Rin: *sighs* please review, it will help us a lot.


	10. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**ALERT! ALERT! PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS, PLEASE READ!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

Yukiko: Yeah… sorry about this Author Note, but it is necessary. Okay,

**YES** I'm still going to continue with this story; however I may delay a few days due to a **MAJOR** Writer's Block.

Oh, I changed my name to Yukiko Shiroryuu, because I kinda… felt like it… ^_^;

Okay, um, if you can't find my old Profile anymore you now know why. ^_^

Thanks for taking the time to read this, and do not fear Let Us Help will be updating by 2-4 days! Oh, also answer my Poll on the my profile concerning a new story!

Always,

Yukiko Shiroryuu


End file.
